


Les petits papiers

by Ambrena



Series: Carte de Bibliothèque Entre les Pages : Albus et Scorpius (heptalogie gen) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, First Friendships, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Pre-Slash, Secret Messages
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carte de bibliothèque, section Métamorphose : Animagus !</p><p>Comment Albus et Scorpius, malgré leurs différences, sont devenus amis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les petits papiers

**Author's Note:**

> Série de textes écrits de 2011 à 2014, sur la relation entre Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Je me dépêche de les reposter avant que tout cela ne soit Jossed par _Harry Potter & the Cursed Child_ ! 
> 
> J'avais également commencé un ensemble de sept fanfictions plus slash, mais mon enthousiasme est retombé avant que je ne les termine. Je reste néanmoins très fière d'avoir fini ce challenge LJ de la communauté [Entre_les_Pages](http://entre-les-pages.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Je tiens surtout à remercier surtout toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires au fur et à mesure, même si je ne les ai pas forcément vus car en 2012-2013, je suis entrée en hiatus pour des raisons personnelles et ai donc quitté Internet.
> 
> Vive J.K. Rowling, à qui appartient ce monde fourmillant de détails et ces personnages.

Tout avait commencé en troisième année, lorsqu’ils avaient abordé la manière de coder des messages en cours d’Arithmancie. C’était devenu une véritable mode entre élèves de s’envoyer des petits mots, rédigés de manière à pouvoir dire deux choses différentes ou remplis de chiffres et de runes. Du moins, c’était le cas entre les élèves qui étaient amis. Pas entre les rivaux, encore moins si ces derniers avaient des raisons ataviques de se haïr.

Pourtant, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Scorpius, lorsqu’il découvrit que Potter avait profité de leur dernière bousculade pour glisser un papier dans sa poche… Il déchiffra le billet à la bibliothèque, en se servant de l’alibi d’un livre grand ouvert, dans lequel se perdait la petite feuille.

On pouvait y lire :

_19-1-13-5-4-9, 10-5 22-1-9-19 20-5 13-1-14-9-15-5-18 1-21 17-21-9-4-4-9-20-3-8…_

Ce n’était pas bien difficile à comprendre. Son ennemi s’était servi d’un code numérique basique, en faisant correspondre chaque nombre à une lettre de l’alphabet. C’était d’ailleurs le premier encodage qu’ils avaient vu en cours. Il fallait donc comprendre :

_Samedi, je vais te laminer au Quidditch…_

Très subtil, vraiment. D’un autre côté, c’était vrai que le Gryffondor gagnait de manière systématique les matchs. C’était assez énervant, d’ailleurs… En tout cas, il devait absolument lui répondre.

Le lendemain, il s’avéra qu’ils étudiaient tous deux à la bibliothèque – à des tables différentes, bien entendu. En s’assurant que la bibliothécaire lui tournait le dos, Scorpius écrivit à son tour un message codé, qu’il envoya sous la forme d’une cocotte animée à son rival, entouré de membres de sa maison. C’était son père qui lui avait appris ce tour.

Albus captura l’oiseau de papier entre ses mains, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Codée de la même manière que lui, le mot affirmait : « Nous verrons bien ». Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de son adversaire, qui le fixait d’un air de défi. Il planta ses yeux verts dans les siens. Ce n’était pas la première fois que leurs affrontements dépassaient le cadre de la simple compétition scolaire pour devenir quelque chose de plus personnel, mais cette fois-ci, ils sentaient tous deux que l’issue de cette nouvelle lutte serait différente. C’était comme si on avait entrouvert une porte, qui donnait sur un tout autre univers.

À partir de ce jour, non contents de s’affronter lors des matchs et des examens, ils s’envoyèrent également de petits papiers. Ils ne savaient pas qu’ils perpétuaient ainsi un rituel que leurs pères avaient également pratiqué. Ils ignoraient également que cet amusement les avaient considérablement rapprochés, jusqu’à les jeter plus tard dans les bras l’un de l’autre, mais ils n’en étaient pas encore à ce stade, loin de là.

Tout devenait l’occasion de s’échanger un message : une altercation dans les couloirs, une dispute dans le parc, des interactions dans la Grande Salle. Mais l’endroit privilégié restait la bibliothèque. Ils instituèrent des rites particuliers liés à cet espace empli de manuscrits, zone neutre où ils pouvaient communiquer presque librement. Les professeurs, irrités par la vogue des petits mots, sanctionnaient de plus en plus sévèrement les élèves qu’ils prenaient sur le fait, donc c’était hors de question de s’en donner en classe. De toute manière, leurs cours en commun n’étaient pas assez nombreux, eu égard au nombre d’échanges qu’ils avaient.

Souvent, le divertissement institué par les deux élèves s’accompagnait de blagues, plus amicales qu’auparavant, d’ailleurs. C’était souvent le fait du Potter, dont la famille s’affirmait plus taquine en règle générale que celle du Malfoy. Mais auparavant, il s’agissait de pièges douteux, alors que maintenant, ils étaient passés à la plaisanterie amicale. Et surtout, ils avaient élaboré leur propre tradition.

La coutume voulait que l’un d’eux choisisse un livre au hasard parmi les étagères, en désigne une page, puis se base sur cette indication afin de composer son parchemin codé. Le mot était donc divisé en deux parties : d’abord celui où on apprenait de quel ouvrage il s’agissait, puis celle du message proprement dit. Afin de pousser le jeu à l’extrême, ils codaient en effet les références du livre elles-mêmes, en changeant de méthode d’une fois sur l’autre. Ce n’était pas le plus difficile à trouver, car une cote de livre ne comportait que quelques lettres, accompagnées de chiffres, mais c’était plus amusant ainsi.

Par exemple, si Scorpius voulait se baser sur _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ pour son prochain billet, il cherchait d’abord les références du manuel, en l’occurrence, «590-SCA ». Albus, qui suivait les cours d’Etude des Moldus, lui avait appris le morse. Malgré son mépris des non-sorciers, il devait bien avouer que cette invention se révélait très utile dans leur cas. Cette cote devenait donc …../_ _ _ _. /_ _ _ _ _ -…/_._./._ une fois transcrite dans ce code.

Ensuite, il prenait une page qui comprenait des mots intéressants pour écrire un message, comme par exemple la page 58. Il comptait ensuite la place des termes qu’il voulait occuper. En l’occurrence, il obtenait « _41[-19]-51-52-53 !_ », ce qui signifiait « _le 41ème mot [-s] (soit : sans le « s »), puis les 51ème, 52ème et 53ème mots, suivis par un point d’exclamation_ », autrement dit : « _Farceur d’une intelligence médiocre !_ ». C’était beaucoup de recherches pour s’envoyer des insultes, mais ils étaient devenus des adeptes de cet amusement cruel. Ils se surveillaient mutuellement à la dérobée, à demi cachés derrière de gros livres, en guettant la lueur de courroux dans le regard de l’autre. C’était une colère amusée, ceci dit, codifiée.

Peu à peu, ceci dit, ils s’en lassèrent. Un jour, en se basant sur _La Philosophie du matérialiste : pourquoi les Moldus préfèrent ne rien savoir_ (300-LEU) Albus écrivit : « Se parler en vérité ? ». L’approximation fit sourire celui qui était devenu son complice : il fallait bien évidemment comprendre « en vrai ». Mais c’était là les limites des messages codés. Peut-être même avait-il volontairement commis cette erreur, afin de souligner combien leurs interactions se montraient limitées par ce support.

Le blond leva la tête. A deux tables de là, son ancien rival guettait sa réaction en feignant l’indifférence. Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers lui. La concentration des autres Gryffondors fut perturbée par sa présence. N’était-il pas la Némésis de leur camarade ?

« J’en ai assez des petits mots, lui déclara le brun de but en blanc, sans leur prêter attention. Tu veux bien qu’on discute face à face, maintenant ?  
-Si tu veux, Potter, répondit-il en acquiesçant.  
-Je préfère Albus, le corrigea-t-il d’une voix douce. En fait, tu peux même m’appeler Al, si tu veux. »

Scorpius accepta la main qu’il lui tendait et la serra. Leur relation venait de profondément changer. Ils étaient amis, désormais.


End file.
